


The Goldfinch Telegram Sticker Packs

by fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020), maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Sticker packs, Telegram sticker packs, fthegoldfinch2020: челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Два набора стикеров для telegram с героями "Щегла".
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	The Goldfinch Telegram Sticker Packs

**Author's Note:**

> Помощь в подборе кадров: [Leka_Dostaevskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Dostaevskaya) и [nightanddau](https://nightanddau.diary.ru/)

**Sticker Pack #1**  
The Goldfinch Mood

********

****

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36F27)

[Забрать стикеры себе](https://t.me/addstickers/ftg20)

***

**Sticker Pack #2**  
The Goldfinch 300

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36F6t)

[Забрать стикеры себе](https://t.me/addstickers/ftg300)


End file.
